The Push
The Push is the sixth episode of the third season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' thirty-second episode overall. Summary To protect their territory and form a truce with the Mayans, Sons of Anarchy must handle a rat at St. Thomas Hospital. Jax decides to break up with the 7-weeks pregnant Tara after the San Joaquin county police nearly busted their illegal pharmaceuticals obtained by SAMCRO in the previous episode. Gemma implicates Agent Tyler (Stahl's lover) in the murder of Edmond Hayes, to the shock of Stahl. Plot As the cash-strapped Sons try to figure out how to fund their trip to Belfast, Clay suggests Jax ask Tara to help them move some of their recently acquired black-market prescription drugs; Jax vehemently refuses. Knowing the Mayans have a scheduled heroin run later in the day, Clay decides they should hijack the shipment. Kozik arrives with his transfer papers; the ill will between he and Tig is still palpable. In the SAMCRO chapel the guys vote to accept three new prospects; they also approve Happy’s transfer from the Nomads. They vote on accepting Kozik’s transfer, but Tig’s “Nay” vote puts an immediate end to the matter. Clay encourages Kozik to stick around anyway. Kozik attacks Tig, and they brawl while the others watch in amusement. Jax and Stahl meet in secret; she gives him a typed document with instructions to make sure Gemma “feeds the details back to us” when she gives her statement to the Attorney General’s office. Clay approaches Jax, and tries to convince him to reconsider getting Tara to help them move the drugs; Jax feels guilty about dragging the surgeon deeper into illegal MC business. Clay tells his son he needs to decide if the doctor is going to be a long-term part of the club or not. Jax finds Tara, and asks for her help moving the black-market drugs; surprisingly she is eager to assist, and says she knows a clinic that needs the extra meds. With their heroin secreted away in a janitorial supply van, the Mayan heads toward Stockton State Prison‏‎ escorted by two members of the patched-over Calaveras MC; the unseen Sons pull up next to the van, and (silently) shoot out a rear tire. Shortly thereafter the van (and its biker escort) pulls off to the side of the road with a flat tire. Piney and Kozik (sans cuts) drive by in a tow truck; they offer a tow, which the drug-runners accept. In the hospital Gemma reads over the statement Jax gave her; it contains an alternate detailing of the events at the safe-house. She quickly figures out that Stahl is the source of the material; she urges Jax: “do not get in bed with this bitch.” Jax tells Gemma she needs to trust him, and to keep his alliance with the Fed a secret. By the time the Calaveras realize their shipment is being hijacked, it’s too late; the Sons ambush the bikers, and chase them off at gunpoint. Opie opens up a fifty-gallon drum, and finds hundreds of heroin-filled balloons. Gemma gives her statement to the A.G. while Stahl and her female partner Agent Tyler who we’ve learned is also Stahl’s lover listen intently. The story she tells is very close to the truth… except Gemma says that after shooting Polly in self-defense and discovering Edmond’s already-dead body on the ground, it was Tyler (not Stahl) who emerged from hiding. Tyler is shocked; Stahl feigns disbelief. Clay and the others meet with Alvarez and several Mayans. Clay returns the pilfered heroin, and proposes a truce. Obviously the Calaveras are incapable of protecting the drug deliveries. Clay suggests that in return for peace (and a tidy cut), the Sons and their allies (the Grim Bastards) will guarantee safe transport of the heroin to Stockton. Alvarez agrees, but with a caveat: the Calaveras soldier (“Pozo”) who was captured during the drive-by (and beaten to a pulp by Jax) is scheduled to testify against his brothers; if the Sons eliminate the rat (who is still recuperating at St. Thomas), they have a deal. Clay agrees. Jax and Tara arrive at the clinic; coincidentally former Nord leader Ernest Darby is a patient there. Darby spots Jax, and witnesses the prescription-drug deal going down. Darby finds Jacob Hale, and tells him about what he saw; he says if the Sons are getting into the black-market scrip business, they are probably sitting on a warehouse full of product. In a vengeful mood Darby suggests Hale use the info to bring down SAMCRO. At the police station a deputy tells Unser the Sheriffs are planning to raid the SAMCRO clubhouse, and they want local support. At St. Thomas, Chucky manages to lure the guard away from Pozo’s room; Tig and Kozik disable the security cameras, and enter. Tig produces a syringe of cyanide; Pozo regains consciousness and fights back, but Kozik restrains him while Tig injects the poison into his IV tube. At the clubhouse Tig and Kozik report back to Clay; while their mission was accomplished, it didn’t go quite as planned, and each blames the other for the mishap. Suddenly the Sheriffs bust in along with Unser and several deputies from the Charming PD. They force the Sons down onto the ground. After a fruitless search the police drive away empty-handed. Clay confronts Unser, and asks why he didn’t give them a heads up about the raid; the apologetic Chief says there wasn’t any time, but Clay isn’t satisfied with the excuse. Porn star Ima shows up at the garage. She continues her flirtation with Jax, and asks him for a ride home; he refuses but seems to be having second thoughts about his ardent admirer. Later Clay learns the Sons’ bail hearing has been postponed for ten days; Lowen says the postponement is due to an apparent backlog of cases, but Jax knows Stahl has pulled more strings per their deal. Elliott Oswald visits Gemma in the hospital; Clay tells him Abel is in Belfast. Alvarez, the President of the Mayans appears to show that no more blood will be shed and that a truce has been reached. After assurances that the bond he posted for the Sons won’t be put at risk, Oswald agrees to secure them passage overseas on one of his cargo jets. Jax tells Tara about the drug raid; clearly he has concerns about who may have tipped off the cops, and is conflicted over what he is about to do next. He says if they ever got caught on a narcotics rap he could “do the years,” but her medical career would be over; unwilling to put Tara at further risk, he tells her: “I’m done.” He kisses her goodbye, and walks out; she sits, and reflects on what has just happened. That night Clay and Gemma lie in her hospital bed, and watch TV; Stahl contemplates betraying her lover, who sleeps soundly next to her; Tara lies in her bed alone staring at the ceiling; while in a bedroom somewhere else, Jax and Ima have sex. Church meetings Piney: Yea. Juice: Yea. Bobby: Yea. Jax: Yup. Clay: Bring 'em in. (hits gavel) (Tig opens door for prospects to enter): Come on. (prospects enter) Chibs (while handing kuttes to prospects) Well, boys... the easy part... is over. Shepard: I get it, man. Jax: Shut up! You don't say anything unless a member tells you to. Tig: Prospect period ends mimimum, one year today. Bobby: Dues are 75 bucks a month, due on the first. Clay: Welcome. Don't get yourself killed. Opie: And get the hell out of here. (prospects leave) (everyone): SHUT THE DOOR! (Filthy Phil shuts the door) (everyone laughs) Clay (with cigar in mouth) I got two requests for transfer, one from Tacoma, one from the Nomads. (without cigar) Kozik and Happy both wanna be a part of SAMCRO. Just wanna say, for me, both these guys would make welcome additions. And to be honest, we need you. So, lets vote it. Happy, yea. Tig: Yea. Chibs: Aye. Opie: Yea. Piney: Yes. Juice: Yea. Bobby: Yeah. Jax (stares at Happy for a while): Yeah! (everyone laughs) (Clay hits gavel); Kozik, yea. Tig (while smiling): Nay. Clay: Jesus Christ. Really? Tig: I don't trust him, man. (Clay smashes gavel) ---- Tig: "Brains before bullets", asshole! Kozik: Really? Tig: You slammed the side of his head! Wham! Ok, now if they see that, that's gonna point to homicide. Kozik: And cyanide won't? Tig: His heart stopped! Could be for a hundred reasons! I mean, even if they do an autopsy, it'll take days, we'll be long gone. Kozik: Well if you didn't let the little bitch clock you, this never would have happened! (Tig charges at Kozik but stopped by Chibs) (everyone tries to break it up) Clay: Enough! Enough! You blocked the only camera. There's no witnesses or prints. We're alright. (meeting interrupted by San Joa sherriffs breaking in) ---- Deaths Pozo Fuentes - Injected with cyanide by Tig Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars *Ally Walker as Agent June Stahl *Kenny Johnson as Kozik *Mitch Pileggi as Ernest Darby Guest stars *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla *Jeff Kober as Jacob Hale Jr. *Patrick St. Esprit as Elliott Oswald *Michael Marisi Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *Michael Beach as T.O. Cross *Jose Pablo Cantillo as Hector Salazar *Leo Fitzpatrick as Shepard *Robin Weigert as Ally Lowen *David Labrava as Happy *Kristen Renton as Ima *Marcello Thedford as Lander Jackson *Dohn Norwood as Grim Bastard 1 *Pamela J. Gray as Agent Amy Tyler Co-stars *Marya Delver as Officer Candy Eglee *Frank Potter as Eric Miles *Christopher Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell *Stacy Hall as Sanwa Sheriff *Baldeep Singh as FBI Agent Wright *Chad Guerrero as Pozo *Travis Johns as Lead Sanwa Sheriff *Nick Hoffa as Security Guard *Mario Perez as Calaveras #1 *Tommy Rosales as Calaveras #2 Featured Music * Cowboy Mouth - "All American Man" * The Greenhornes - "Can't Stand It" * O.L.D. - "Everybody's Bitch" * Majecy - "Like the Moon and the Sun" * The Superbees - "Buzz Buzz Around" * Jennifer O'Connor - "The Church and the River" 306 Category:Season 3